Thank You
by Mangalover1412
Summary: Special Jewel shipping and Mangaquest Shipping. Or you can say Johtoshipping. Gold and Silver got into a car accident! wat happens to crystal. Crappy summary, sry rated t to be safe
1. Chapter 1

*Crystal's POV*

I start running to the nearest taxi and quickly telling the driver to take me to the hospital.

_"Hey, come to the hospital __**right now**__. Silver and Gold got into a car accident." _

My mind starts to panic as we get closer and closer

_"They got hit pretty bad"_

I give the driver the money and run right in.

_"The Doctors aren't sure if they'll make it"_  
"Excuse? Do you now where Silver and Gold are" I ask the secratary as Blue starts running towards me.

"Crys! Hurry up and come here!" She shouts as she starts to drag me to where there room.

"They're in critical condition right now, but the doctors are doing the best they can. We can wait in this room"

It seemed like hours until the doctors came into our rooms.

"The boys are ok for now, but we don't know how long they'll last. You guys can go talk to them, but don't freak out too much."

We walked as calmly as we could too their rooms. We gasped at the sight of them. Silver's arm was buried under a layer of bandages, but we could see some red surfacing. His face was cut all over the place, and his cheek had a giant gauze covering it. Gold was no better. His head was wrapped in bandages, his chest had stitches covering it, which looked really painful. Silver was still sleeping, but Gold was awake.

"Hey guys...," Gold said weakly "I know we're not looking that well, heheh..., but thanks for coming to see us."

"Well why wouldn't we! You guys are our friends!" I said angrily.

"Chillax*cough*cough*super serious gal..."

"I think we should leave now" Yellow said, as she noticed how pale Gold was turning with every breath.

"Yeah that might be a good idea. Hope you guys get better! Bye!" We all said as we took our leave.

*No ones POV*

"Hey nurse? Can you buy me a tape recorder and some tapes? Thanks."

As the days passed on, Crys visited them daily, since she was part of the "Johto trio", and felt responsible to help them. Those days were filled with wincing at injuries, weird blobs known as "food" made by Crystal, but most of all, a ray of sun that helped them bear their injuries everyday. But always, in the sunlight, there are always shadows, and death hid in the shadows, ready to pounce at any time.

*Crystal's POV*

"Hey guys! Look what I brought today!" I said cheerfully until I was shushed by a few nurses.

"What's going on?" I asked a nurse nervously.

"Well, it seems their health is going lower and lower. It seems that they have a low chance of recovering to normal heal-No, NO,NO!" I screamed as I covered my ears.

"WHY ARCEUS, WHY! WHY TO THEM, WHY TO ME!" I screamed while I squatted down, tears threatning to fall.

"Hey...Crys..." a voice croaked at me. I looked up and saw Silver smile at me.

"Don't be sad..., we're the Johto trio, we stick together 24/7."

"Yeah SSG *cough*we stick together forever, even if we part*cough*ways. Look, we don't have much time left*cough*but at least I want to say this to you in person; I love you." Gold said as he took my left hand.

"Me too, I've loved you," Silver croaked as he took my right hand and started to drift to sleep, so did Gold.

"Guys, we're the Johto Trio after all, I guess," I said as tears threatened to fall out as their hands went slack in my hands...


	2. Chapter 2

It has been over two months since those two died. During their funeral, it was an overcast, like the day the accident happened. Everyone was crying, including Green, who was holding onto Blue as she sobbed her eyes out, since she had always loved Silver like a brother. A few weeks later, while everyone was still trying to heal, I sat in my bed a mess. My hair I haven't even bothered to brush it, except on the day of their funeral. I sat in bed all day, until the doorbell rang. I trudged downstairs and went outside. Nothing was there except a small box, and as I tried to read the return address, nothing was there, only a small label, "To Crystal Ao" As I plopped on my bed, I opened the box and found a Walkman and a few tapes. I inserted a tape into the walkman and pressed play.

"Yoohoo... Crystal? Can you hear us? This is Gold and Silver live in audio." WTF. how is it- _"Shut up Gold. Anyways, Crys, if you do listen to this, this must mean we're dead. Don't panic. There's just some stuff we want to tell you before we go to heaven." "THANK YOU, Silver for taking the intro. First things first, if you are depressed, then stop."_ Stupid mind reader _"We've never wanted you to end up depressed, since we probably confessed to you before we died. Don't stop your dream of wanted to be a professer or a pro capturer, continue it. Also, I love you. I know I already told you, but I want to tell you why. I've loved you since a few months before the accident. I realized that after we were in the park, and we were strolling around and then our hands and shoulders accidently touched after some kid pushed you towards me. I felt my heart skip a beat, and after a few days, I realized I loved you. I was planning on confessing on the day of the accident, but I never go the chance to." _I could feel my face burning up as quickly as a match burnes out.

_"Hey, this is Silver now. As you know by now, I like you too. After that incident where we went to the department store in Goldenrod, just seeing you enjoy yourself made me enjoy it too. Your smile wouldn't leave my head for days, and when I asked Blue later, she told be I was in love, and she tried to set up on a date to a café the day after the car accident."_ I remember Blue asking me to go with Yellow to chat about girl things there. So that was her real motive. _"Anyways Crys, we just want you to live a happy life without us. Go find a new bo-actually, stay single forever. I don't like the idea of Crys with another man." "ANYWAYS, our real message was when you finish this tape look outside. Take care of Blue for me. We Love you..."_ Then the tape ended. With tears in my eyes, I looked outside, and there were Gold and Silver. "WTF are you doing here! I thought you were dead?!" "We are. Don't you know the legend? That it takes 49 days for a soul to reach heaven? Yeesh...Anyways Crys, we love you. Don't forget about us!" As they both kissed me on the cheek at the same time and they boh disappeared. I fell to the ground, shocked, amazed, and happy. A smile lit up on my face as I looked to the sky and screamed

_**"THANK YOU!"**_


End file.
